the_legacy_of_the_vampire_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vida Petrova
Vida ('''Ancient Greek:'ζωή Latin: Vitae, meaning of beloved or friend)'' is an immortal witch. She is the daughter of Silas and Amara, the paternal half sister of Keziah and Tobias, the maternal half sister of Yemaya, and the granddaughter of Eirene, Demetrius, Andreas, and Helene. Vida is the wife of Finn Mikaelson and the mother of their three children; Adelina Esther, Agnarr Fredrik, and Bertha Rebekah Mikaelson. Through her children, she is the grandmother of Alodia Dryden, Finn Vandell, Amelina Blackwell, Alia Mikaelson, Ragnar Mikaelson, Alexander Malster-Mikaelson, Adelaide Malster-Mikaelson, and Albert Mikaelson. Through her children, she is also the great grandmother of Mireia Dryden-Mane, Silas Dryden-Mane, Adam Dryden-Mane, Kaden Dryden-Mane, Daisy Vandell, Jasmine Vandell, Emmett Evans-Mikaelson, Brenton Evans-Mikaelson, Ashleigh Evans-Mikaelson, Riley Mikaelson, James Malster-Mikaelson, Henry Parks, Catherine Parks, and Ginevra Malster-Mikaelson. Vida is a member of the Petrova Family and the Salvatore Family. Through marriage, Vida is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Through her children, she is a member of the [[Dryden Family|'Dryden Family']], the Vandell Family, the Blackwell Family, the Malster Family, the Mane Family, the [[Evans Family|'Evans Family']], and the Parks Family. History Vida Petrova was born to Silas and Amara in 1st Century BCE Greece after Silas and Amara took the Immortality Elixir. After Silas left to get something and Qetsiyah found Amara, Qetsiyah gave Vida to another family. So Silas was very angry and sad to see that both his true love and their child were nowhere to be seen. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Family Amara Amara is Vida's mother. She had given birth to Vida right after her and Silas took the Immortality elixir. Because Amara took the Immortality elixir while she was still pregnant, the elixir mixed in with Vida's blood. Making her a Immortal Witch. She never knew her mother as Qetsiyah gave her to another family when she took Amara to make her the anchor to the Other Side. She met her mother in 2011 a few hours before her death. Silas Silas is Vida's father. She was conceived sometime during 100 B.C by Silas and Amara. She never knew her father because he was entombed and was in the cave for over 2000+ years. She met Silas a while before she met Amara. At first Silas didn't believe that Vida was his daughter but after some strong convincing and proving, he believed her. He spent time with her to make up for the time he lost because of Qetsiyah's actions. Keziah Keziah is Vida's half sister. She is the magically conceived daughter of Qetsiyah and Silas. Keziah tries to get along with her slightly older sister but Vida hates her because of what Qetsiyah did to her parents. Keziah still loves her sister even is her sister hates her. She tries to make up for her mother did but it doesn't isn't enough to convince Vida that Keziah is a good person. To Vida, Keziah is just like her bitch of a mother (Vida's words) Qetsiyah. Adelina Mikaelson Adelina Esther Mikaelson is the daughter of immortal witch Vida Petrova and original vampire Finn Mikaelson from when he was human. She gave birth to Adelina and her twin brother in 994 A.D. She grew up knowing both her parents but when she and her brother were seven, Esther turned their father Finn into a vampire. Because she is the daughter of Finn Mikaelson, the Mikaelson's do have quite a few of descendants through Adelina. Romantic Finn Mikaelson They had issue: *'Adelina Esther Mikaelson' (b. 994 AD) is in a relationship with Carlisle Blackwell (b. 1959) and has three kids, but only one by him: **'Alodia Eirene Dryden' (b. 1034 AD) is married to Lyndon Mane '(b. 1934) and has four children with him: ***'Mireia Alodia Dryden-Mane' (b. 1964) ***'Silas Lyndon Dryden-Mane' (b. 1967) ***'Adam Alexander Dryden-Mane' (b. 1972) ***'Kaden Demetrius Dryden-Mane' (b. 1973) **'Finn Ulric Vandell' (b. 1845) is in a relationship with '''''Maisie James (b. 1921) and has two children: ***'Daisy Amara Vandell' (b. 1943) ***'Jasmine Helena Vandell' (b. 1955) **'Amelina Emmeline Blackwell' (b. 1982) *'Agnarr Fredrik Mikaelson' (b. 994 AD) is married to Ada Svensdotter (b. 997 AD) and has two kids by her: **'Alia Vida Mikaelson' (b. 1023 AD) is married to Edward Evans (b. 1962) and has three children: ***'Emmett Edwards Evans-Mikaelson' (b. 1982) ***'Brenton Samuel Evans-Mikaelson' (b. 1985) ***'Ashleigh Alia Evans-Mikaelson' (b. 1987) **'Ragnar Finn Mikaelson' (b. 1027 AD) is married to Mariah Macmillan (b. 1967) and has a daughter: ***'Riley Mariah-Elizabeth Mikaelson' (b. 1992) *'Bertha Rebekah Mikaelson' (b. 1000 AD) is married to Anthony Malster (b. 1786) and has three kids with him: **'Alexander Anthony Malster-Mikaelson' (b. 1816) is married to Eliza Porter (b. 1897) and has a son: ***'James Alexander Malster-Mikaelson' (b.1929) **'Adelaide Vienna Malster-Mikaelson' (b. 1845) is married to Nicholas Parks (b. 1914) and has two children: ***'Henry Nicholas Parks' (b. 1949) ***'Catherine Adelaide Parks' (b. 1973) **'Albert Carlisle Malster-Mikaelson' (b. 1901) was in a relationship with Melissa Carson (b. 1970) but they broke up but not before having a daughter: ***'Ginevra Berth Malster-Mikaelson' (b. 1993)